legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chorus/Transcript
"CHORUS" '' ''SEPTEMBER 30, 2073 ARMONIA, CHORUS Exo-Type ASSAULT * Boost Jump - Status: ACTIVATED * Sonics - Status: ACTIVATED * Grapple - Status: ACTIVATED * Stim - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript Lasky: This is Captain Lasky of the UNSC Infinity. All pilots are clear for take off!! Pilot: Staff of Charon coming in hot!!! Sunset: '''This is Omega Three One. We're engaging the Staff of Charon's engines. Have all known units in the sector to engage the canons. '''Kingpin: Copy that. We're sending assets to assist! (Korra and Sunset then disable the ship's shields and compromised its engines.) Pilot: Nice shot, Two Three! Sunset: Be aware that the Chairman's already on the surface of Chorus. We'll be disabling the weapon in the comm center of the ship. While we're there, we need to pick up an old friend who working with the Chairman against her will. Pilot: Roger that, Two Three. (Meanwhile on Chorus. Cruger is on the ground with his team. Along with is Cormack of the Sentinel Task Force and the Courageous Seven) Cruger: All right. This is it. Starkiller: That Chairman has no where left to run. Cormack: We are gonna break though his forces and head to his hide out. Gideon: I can't wait to see this guy taken down. Genki: I'm ready! Holly: We won't let him escape. Caboose: Wait what are we doing again? Cruger: Its time. (Pulls out Morpher) SPD! Emergency! (Cruger transforms to the Shadow Ranger) (Suddenly the Power Rangers SPD Theme begins to play) Music: SPD EMERGENCY! Cruger: EVERYONE! ATTACK!! Starkiller: LET'S END THIS WAR!! Grif: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! (All the heroes charge at the Chairman's forces) Music: Power Rangers SPD! Power Rangers to the rescue! (Cruger starts cutting down the enemy with his sword as he goes) Music: Go go go go! Power Rangers SPD! Power Rangers to the rescue! (Cormack Gideon The Red and Blues all shoot at the enemy) Music: Go go go go! Heroes on your side, heroes for all time, out to save the universe! (Golum knocks away an enemy tank with his sheer power. Tiger unleashes a lighting blast on a group of enemies. Genki avoids a soldier with a rocket then knocks him down with a powerful punch) Music: No matter where you are, if its near or far, you can always call out (Hare uses a kick on a giant robot and Moc Chi uses his Moc Chi cannon on another one destroying it) Music: Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol Delta! (Cormack and Cruger either shoot or cut down enemies together. Music: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (Starkiller is charging and cuts down anyone he passes. He suddenly blocked by some giant robots. Starkillers starts charging his force lighting) Music: Power rangers goooooo! (Starkiller unleashes his force lighting full force shocking and destroying the giant robots. The groups meet up and charge the enemy together as they near the Chairman's hide out) Music: Power Rangers SPD! Power Rangers to the rescue! Go go SPD! (Meanwhile in space the battle continues) Lasky: All right, Korra and Sunset. you're both cleared to get abroad the enemy ship! We won't destroy will your both done on there. Korra: Thanks, Lasky! We won't be long! Sunset: Once were done we'll head down to join Cruger and the others. Lasky: Good luck! (Sunset and Korra later get on board the Chairman's ship Staff of Charon) Sunset: All right. Let's finish this search quick. Korra: Yeah, I want this ship blown up as soon as possible. (The two looks around and they soon arrive at what they believe is the bridge) Sunset: Think this is the bridge? Korra: Maybe. I'm gonna take a look on the computers here. Let's what Malcom has hiding on this ship. (Korra starts typing in on one of the computers to see what Malcom has. A few minutes of searching Korra find something) Korra: Sunset take a look at this. Sunset: What did you find? Korra: I found an A.I. Sunset: An A.I.? Really? Korra: Yeah. Its currently shut down. The A.I. is called F.I.L.S.S. Sunset: We need to get this A.I. to Lasky! Korra: Right. (Pulls a computer to chip puts it into the computer) I'm downloading the A.I. now. Sunset: Good. (They two wait a few minutes for the download. After it finishes Korra takes the chip) Korra: Finished. We now had F.I.L.S.S. in our hands. Sunset: Great. Let's get back to Lasky then head to the Chorus and join the others. (Suddenly the sound of guns being loading is heard. Sunset and Korra look behind them and see them surrounded by mercs) Korra: Ah crap. (Back on Chorus) Cruger: We are nearing the Chairman's lair! Time to finish this! (Both groups battle their way though more of the Malcom's forces and they arrive at his lair) Gideon: All right. No where to hide now Chairman. Cormack: Everyone get inside. I'll sneak inside to catch the Chairman off guard in case he has a trap waiting. Cruger: Right. Everyone. Let's go! (The groups bust though the building. They continue fighting though what's left of The Chairman's forces. They finally arrive to the Chairman's room) Malcom Hargrove: Well... you've made it. Cruger: Malcom Hargrove! You have committed horrible crimes all across the Multi-Universe! You are under arrest! Malcom Hargrove: And I believe you expect me to come quietly correct? Well that won't be happening. Given that I have an ace in the hole. (The group then notices next to Malcom are both Sunset Shimmer and Korra) Epsilon-Church: Sunset! Korra! Starkiller: Let them go! Malcom Hargrove: You all have messed my progress so much. But Sunset Shimmer here has been the biggest torn. Sunset: And I'll keep on going till you finally taken down... Chairman... Malcom Hargrove: That so? Well then... (Pulls out a pistol and points it at Sunset) Epsilon-Church: NO! SUNSET! Sunset: No.... Korra: Leave her alone! Malcom Hargrove: This will be what the second time you have died Sunset Shimmer? Well look on the bright side... At least you die as a... "Hero". (Malcom pulls the trigger) (But as he pulls it his arm it suddenly jerked up word in the air by Cormack who then punches Malcom knocking him down. Malcom tried to go for his pistol but Starkiller force pushes it away. Malcom then sees himself surrounded by the heroes) Cruger: There is no where left for you to hide now Malcom. And now its time for judgement! (Cruger pulls out his morpher again and points it at Malcom. Cruger lists Malcom's crimes as the morpher shows flashes a circle and an X. After listing them all the morpher lands on the X) Everyone: Guilty! Cruger: Containment! (Suddenly Malcom is trapped within an SPD Containment card. Making it impossible for him to escape) Korra: We got him. Sunset: At last. We got him. Cruger: UNSC Infinity. This is Commander Cruger. The Chairman has been apprehended. Repeat. The Chairman has been apprehended. (Later on Chorus everyone who helped in the fight with Charon industries has gathered) Lasky: Today we are here to mark the end of the fight with Charon Industries. Thanks to the efforts of everyone here we were able to bring Malcom in. I would especially like to thank Cruger and the members of the Omega League. Cruger: Thank you Lasky. But I would like to thank all those who helped everyone who helped us, including Sunset Shimmer. She was once an enemy. But she has helped us though this time. I am proud to call her an ally and most importantly a friend. (Everyone claps for Sunset Shimmer) Sunset: (Smiles and starts tearing up) Korra: Sunset? Sunset: I'm sorry. I'm just so happy right now. (Whips her tears) I want to thank everyone to. The Omega League for giving me a chance. And Espsilon for being by my side all the way though. Epsilon-Church: No problem Sunset. Michigan: I would like to thank you to Sunset. Thank you for stopping me from killing father. My time in the Omega League should have shown me better. Kat Manx: You were a member of the Omega League? Epsilon-Church: Yep. The data base say he was a member of our team. Michigan: In this time I was. But had to leave because of what happened to me. Sunset: It seems we both needed to learn something Michigan. Starkiller: Well now that the fighting is over I think there is only one thing left to say. Sunset: Do the honors, Cruger! Cruger: (Pulls out his sword) SPD! Everyone: SPD!!! (In the present day, 2076) Talon: So that's what happened. Gideon: That's right, mate. Chairman was brought in, removed, and officially imprisoned. Talon: '''What became of Felix? '''Gideon: He's working with Irons. Helping him develop Manticore. Talon: Then we need to stop him. Fast. Celestia: I can't return to the Physical Universe as of yet. Irons didn't really want you to bring me back, David. Talon: Understood. Well, let's get it done, Gideon. Gideon: Yep. END OF BOOK 2Category:CoolautizCategory:22kingdomheartsfanCategory:Future WarfareCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Book TwoCategory:The Omega League StorylineCategory:Future Warfare Parts Focusing on the Scorpion SquadCategory:Talon StorylineCategory:Sentinel StorylineCategory:Transcripts